Sparks Fly
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a ChinaXReader request for Zaphodiop.  I hope you enjoy it, review.


*Ten Years Old*

You walked along the road with your best friend Yao, "Hey wait." He said, and he plucked a cherry blossom flower off a tree and placed it gently in your hair. "Aw, you're so cute." He said happily.

You blushed and giggled, "You're the best friend I ever had." You said.

*Eight Years Later*

Yao watched you munch on some of his food that he had cooked. You were at his family's restaurant again like you've been every day since you met him. He smiled lightly as he dreamed of asking you out, but he was too shy to do anything of the sort. If only he could find away to ask you out without tripping over his words.

Yao took on a little more serious face when he saw you come up to him, "Two more orders of General Tso, and mmm…some meet pastries, a Chinese bow and…pot stickers." You finished.

Yao chuckled, and poked your tummy with his chopsticks, "You're going to get fat if you keep up with these large orders."

You laughed your light cute laugh that made Yao's heart sing and his mind turn to mush.

"No way, it's impossible. Besides, I'd rather get fat on your food than nasty junk food."

Yaos smiled brightened and he chuckled, "You're orders will be done in a few."

"Thanks Yao." You said and then suddenly kissed his cheek and went back to your seat.

He gently laid his hand on his cheek and blushed with shock. You kissed him! You actually kissed him! His eyes shone like the sun, and his stomach was bursting with fire works.

He was just getting off work, when you were deciding to leave, "H-Hey! Wait up _!" Yao called, and caught your wrist so you wouldn't go to far.

"Oh, haha, not to worry, I will walk." You giggled.

Yao let your wrist go and smiled shyly and said, "Would you like to go to a movie?" He asked, an idea he saw in the movies giving way into his thoughts.

"Um, sure that's cool." You said.

He took you to a chick flick he knew you'd been dying to watch, and while you watched the sappy romance he rolled his shoulders, yawned and placed his arm on the head of the seat, perfectly executing the move.

Step two, he thought to himself and lowered his arm till it rested on you shoulder. Then it sidled down to your upper arm, and then slipped under to hold the side of you chest, and finally your waist.

You grinned, and blushed knowingly as he tried to pull such an old school move on you. You couldn't believe he was doing this, but it excited you, maybe you could tell him as well about the feelings that you had been holding for him as well! But you decided to let him lead, and then you would follow.

You pretended to subconsciously lay your head against the crook of his arm and chest. He smiled and held you close, and then he finally turned to you, and kissed your forehead, your nose, and lingered hesitantly, but finally was bold enough to kiss your lips. You wrapped an arm around the nape of his neck and kissed him back. The kisses continued and your feelings only increased until the movie ended.

"Um…would you like to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Yao, I already ate…let's go to your house though, if you're so hungry." You giggled.

He nodded and along the way he plucked a cherry blossom flower from the tree and rested it in your hair.

You blushed a deep pink, and you took his hand and let him lead you to his home. There he ate while you snacked on some treats, you both talked and then it led to kissing again, and he swept you off your feet and took you to the bedroom without a single word.

He laid you on the bed and massaged your neck while he harassed your earlobe with his mouth, sucking and nipping and tugging at it. Yao's mouth then trailed to your neck and then bruised your neck with his sweet and supposedly tender mouth.

He slowly took off his clothes and then your own, and then he panted from nervousness, and asked, "Would you-would you…"

You kissed him sweetly and whispered as you held his forehead to yours, "Yes, let's go out."

He sighed happily and kissed every inch of your torso, and then he aligned you with himself and then bit his lip, and you gave him a shy smiled knowing the pain to come, and he so tenderly eased into you, trying to cause you as less pain as possible.

A single tear dripped down your face and he licked it up, with a now confident and flirtatious smile. He then boldly began to pump into you, with courage that had been hidden from him for years, and now he could finally express his feelings to you.

"Ah! You're so tight." He moaned.

"And you're tensed." You mused and then mewled, as he hit your sweet spot, and you moaned with rising pleasure, until you were screaming his name, "YAO! YAO! HARDER! FASTER!" You begged of your former best and now boyfriend.

"Yes _." He said and obeyed your orders, wanting to give you every bit as much pleasure as he felt himself.

You both hit your climax and then settled into a snuggling position, and then he whispered into your ear, "Like the rabbit, I could make love to you all day and night if you allowed it."

You blushed then purred back, "I'd like to see you try."

He chuckled then kissed you and you deepened the kiss.

You both now knew how deeply you treasured and felt towards the other, as the sparks flew that night.


End file.
